1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to brake systems for vehicles, and the like, and is directed more particularly to an anti-lock brake system including a motor and gear pump assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anti-lock brake systems currently in use in automobiles and other vehicles receive brake fluid under pressure from an assembly including an electric motor and, typically, two reciprocating pumps. The electric motor typically drives an eccentric shaft which actuates reciprocating movement of pistons in the pumps. The pistons drive brake fluid under pressure through a delivery system to brakes mounted on the wheels of the vehicle. The reciprocating motion of the pistons, in conjunction with the high fluid pressures required, generates significant levels of vibration and noise.
There is a need for an anti-lock brake system including a motor and pump assembly which delivers brake fluid to the brakes with sufficient pressure and a high level of reliability, but without the usual accompanying vibration and noise.